Megatron (Generation One)
Megatron 'is the founder and leader of the Decepticons and the primary antagonist of the ''Transformers franchise. Generation One '''Megatron is the commander of the Decepticons, traditional enemies of the heroic Autobots and the main villain of the entire Transformers franchise - in almost all variations of the cartoon, comic books and movies Megatron is depicted as one of the Autobot's most powerful and relentless opponents. In many ways Megatron could be considered an evil-version of Optimus Prime and sees humans as weak at best and worthy of destruction at worst - unlike most Transformers he has a variety of forms instead of a default one, though he seems to favor tanks and jets in most of the media, though in his original appearances he would often transform into a Modified Walther P38. Megatron can be seen as a ruthless military leader and unlike many villains he was not originally depicted as insane or anarchic in nature - simply being overly aggressive and power-hungry but always having a reason behind his actions (even if others often couldn't understand them). Like many archenemies Megatron and Optimus Prime have an odd sense of respect for one another despite fighting each other to the death. There have been times where the two leaders have acknowledged (at least to themselves) that if it wasn't for their differences in ideology they could of been friends - a fact that saddens Optimus Prime but is actually seen to be rather amusing to Megatron. (This is in fact very similar to the relationship between Magneto and Professor Xavier.) Beast Wars The original Megatron appears in Season 2 of Beast Wars, where it is revealed that the current Megatron was acting on his predecessor's orders. Later on, the original Megatron makes a physical appearance in Season 3, where the Predacon Megatron takes the original Megatron's spark, making the newer Megatron obtain his dragon form. However, in a deleted scene, in the series finale, the original Megatron's spark is placed back into his body. Megatron also has another form in the G1 series named Galvatron, a new body given to him by Unicron. All Hail Megatron All Hail Megatron 'is an alternate-reality that was modeled after Generation One, published as a series of comic books. In this reality, Megatron and the Decepticons won quickly after defeating the Autobots back on Cybertron. The U.S. Military is unable to handle the situation with the Decepticons. All Autobot attempts to resist Megatron failed, leading to evil winning over justice. Robots in Disguise The Unicron Trilogy Armada Megatron is a refined, focused general of the Decepticons. He is extremely cruel, ruthless and cunning as well as incredibly strong and intelligent. Only Optimus Prime can be compared with him in force. Megatron will stop at nothing in order to achieve his ultimate object, that is to say, to rule over all the Mini-Cons and over the entire Universe, in the end. Megatron won't be disobeyed or contradicted. He is extremely severe and captious commander. He hardly ever praises his subordinates but often punishes them cruelly for their mistakes and failures (and for his own blunders, too). He is capable even to treat them unjustly: for example, he simply takes the Mini-Con away from Demolishor ( ''see episode #8 "Palace") and defraudesStarscream of the Star Saber(see episode #17 "Conspiracy"). As the matter of fact, Megatron considers all the other Decepticons to be mere tools in his hands. So he is ready to sacrifice anyone of them if considers it necessary. Yet in most cases he still infuses them with genuine respect for him. Although usually stern and unflappable on the outside, there were many conflicting emotions with Megatron - he had dedicated his life to war, to the extent that he knew nothing else, and the suggestion that his days of fighting could be over caused him much dismay. Megatron took the form of a tank in Armada, and his weapons include missiles, an anti-matter cannon and a retractable knife (although he only used the knife in one episode). Megatron led his Decepticons to Earth in the year 2010, in pursuit of the Mini-Cons. Establishing a base in the ruined hulk of the Mini-Con ship on Earth's moon, Megatron waged a generally successful campaign against the Autobots, regularly capturing Mini-Cons and successfully combining the first two Mini-Con weapons, the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield. Through the machinations of his tactician, Thrust (who was at the time indirectly being manipulated by Unicron), Megatron then acquired the final weapon, the Requiem Blaster, which, with the other two, served to power the newly-built Hydra-Cannon. The destructive force of his new weapon was unleashed against Earth, but Optimus Prime took the blast to save the planet, killing himself in the process. Prime's death plunged Megatron into a deep depression, having lost his greatest opponent without the chance to finish him with his own hands. Thankfully for all concerned, the Mini-Cons were able to resurrect Optimus, restoring Megatron to his former self - but he soon went another change that allowed him to surpass all he had been, when he was among the Transformers who had their powers boosted by their Mini-Cons after being attacked by Nemesis Prime, becoming Galvatron ('''Megatron Super Mode in Japan) and returning to Cybertron with a renewed vigour for conquest. However, the emergence of the threat of Unicron was ignored by Galvatron, forcing his lieutenant Starscream to sacrifice himself to make his leader see the truth, and Galvatron again came to fear the end of his war in the face of Unicron's power. Having no other choice, Galavtron rallies all the Decepticons to form an alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to stop Unicron for good. Galvatron entered Unicron's body along with Optimus Prime, and was absorbed into the demi-god's body and mind, but when the Autobots' human allies freed the Mini-Cons from Unicron's thrall, Galvatron too was freed, and, believing the threat of Unicron to be over, challenged Prime to a final duel. However, the energies released in the battle reawakened Unicron, and Galvatron saw that the only way to end the circle was to destroy himself - sacrificing his life rather than live in an era of peace, Galvatron plunged himself into Unicron's maw, and in a flash, the two seemingly ceased to exist. Energon Cybertron Live-Action Films "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" - Megatron telling Optimus Prime that his reason for war to protect the humans is why he loses "Humans don't deserve to live!" '' ''"Mine! All Spark!" '' Transformers Live Action Megatron appeared as the main antagonist in the live-action Transformers film. In the live-action film, Megatron was the cause of Cybertron's destruction when Decepticons and Autobots have started a war that has destroyed much of Cybertron. The All Spark was fought over by both sides until it was lost in space, then landed on Earth at an unknown time, then humans found the cube and a human organization that investigates extraterrestrials called Sector 7 kept the All Spark in its' base for over a century. Megatron followed the All Spark to Earth, but crash landed in the Arctic where Captain Archibald Witwicky and his crew of men were. Captain Witwicky fell in an arctic hole and found Megatron who was frozen. But when Captain Witwicky touched the tip of Megatron's fingers, he also re-activated Megatron's navigation system, and Megatron (still frozen) flashed his eyes that imprinted the All Spark's location onto Captain Witwicky's eye glasses. The Decepticons and Autobots searched for the eye glasses when they found it on the web site eBay. Sector 7 took Megatron who was still frozen to the same base where the All Spark was. When Decepticons Frenzy and Starscream freed him, he rose again and went into Mission City fighting the Autobots. Decepticons Blackout, Brawl, and Starscream are also in battle against Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. He kills Autobot Jazz by ripping him in half, then Optimus Prime came in and battles Megatron. At one point, there is actually a conversation where Optimus Prime and Megatron fight over their opinion of the human race. Megatron believes humans don't deserve to live while Optimus believes that humans deserve to choose for themselves. Hearing this, Megatron orders Optimus to join the human race in extinction. Optimus could not defeat him and for a period of time, Megatron was able to chase Sam Witwicky when he carried the All Spark that gotten much smaller because of Autobot Bumblebee touching it. Megatron stalked him through a tall building, with Starscream destroying the helicopter that was supposed to carry Sam. Megatron nearly kills Sam Witwicky by knocking him off the building but Optimus rescues him. Blackout was about to aid Megatron in battle with Optimus, but was destroyed by the US Military. The Air Force then blast several missiles athumb|left|123px|Megatronnd human soldiers use guns to shoot bullets at Megatron. Despite suffering damage, Megatron could not be killed by human weaponry, with the human race determined to destroy him fail. Then, Sam Witwicky pushes the All Spark into Megatron's chest, and the Decepticon is finally destroyed. The war ends with Megatron, Blackout, and Brawl dumped into the Laurentian Abyss while Autobots and humans unite. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ""Even in death, there is no command but mine.""- Megatron. thumb|left|168px|Megatron's Resurrection In the sequel Transformers: Revenge Of the Fallen, Megatron was resurrected by the Constructicons and Ravage using a stolen piece of the All Spark. He is not the main antagonist in the film but is the secondary antagonist (the main antagonist is The Fallen, Megatron's master and the true leader of the Decepticons). It actually turns out that the reason why Megatron became so ruthless and power-hungry was because the Fallen corrupted him into serving him, thus making the Fallen responsible for the war between the Decepticons and Autobots that destroyed much of Cybertron. Megatron is not as strong as in Revenge of the Fallen as he was in the 2007 movie because his original body parts are unusable since he was killed off by the AllSpark before being brought back to life. Instead, his original body parts are replaced by a weak Decepticon, Scrapmetal (called "ze little one" by The Doctor). Upon being resurrected, Megatron then orders Grindor to capture Sam as the human had some important information from another piece of the All Spark. Grindor then captures Sam and his friends and brings them to an abandoned factory, Megatron then starts to interrogate Sam until Optimus and Bumblebee arrived to save Sam and his friends. Megatron then chased Optimus and Sam until he caught up with them, Megatron and Optimus battled each other, at first Optimus gained the upper hand unlike in the first movie where he could not do anything to harm Megatron. Megatron called upon Starscream and Grindor. Despite being outnumbered, the Autobot leader managed to fight all three Decepticons, severing Starscream's right arm and killing Grindor by ripping his head apart. Megatron then caught Optimus off-guard and stabbed him in his spark chamber, killing the Autobot leader. He and Starscream then retreated when Autobot reinforcements arrived. With Optimus now dead, Megatron was quite pleased until Starscream informed him that they lost Sam. Furious with his lieutenant's failure to capture a single "insect". Megatron brutally smacked his lieutenant and steped on him. Starscream then replied that there were seven billion insects on the planet and Sam was just one among them and that he could be anywhere. Megatron then decides to force the humans into finding Sam for the Decepticons and also decides to come out of hiding and reveal their existence to the Earth. He then broadcasts a message from the Fallen by using the Empire State Building's radio tower. He and the Decepticons then head to Egypt where the Sun harvester, a machine used to harvest energon out of suns hidden in a one of the pyramids of Giza. Starscream then informs Megatron that Autobot's human allies have brought Prime's body. Megatron then realizes that Sam has the Matrix of Leadership and can revive Optimus with it. Megatron tells Starscream that they cannot let Sam get to Optimus and then he order the Decepticons to begin their assault. Megatron then takes part in the battle against the Autobots and then he nearly killed Sam but then he was suppressed by human firepower and was forced to retreat. Megatron is then seen on top of the pyramid when a revived Optimus (with parts given to him by Jetfire) destroys the Sun Harvester and knocks Megatron and the Fallen off the pyramid. Megatron then battles Optimus but then gets half of his face blown by his own fusion cannon and then Optimus severs Megatron's right arm with his energon swords and using his afterburners to send Megatron hurling through the ruins. Megatron, being severely damaged, call outs to Starscream for help and then watches helplessly as the Fallen is killed by Optimus. Seeing this, Starscream suggests that he and Megatron retreat, to which Megatron agrees, vowing that "This isn't over". ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' "Be gone Insect Operative. Your work is done." Megatron Greatly weakened by the injuries he sustained fighting Optimus Prime in Egypt, Megatron was revealed in ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''to be hiding in the African Savanah along with Starscream, Soundwave, Igor, and Laserbeak. Unable to challenge Optinus directly, Megatron arranged for Shockwave to reveal to the Autobots the location of the lost Autobot vessel the Ark and it's pilot, Optimus' mentor and former Autobot leader Sentinel Prime, on Earth's moon. Unknown to Optimus, during the war on Cybertron Megatron had convinced Sentinel to betray the Autobots under the pretense of ending the war for the sake of preserving their homeworld. Once Sentinel's treachery was revealed however, Megatron himself was betrayed by his alleged ally as Sentinel overthrew him and siezed command of the Decepticons for himself. During the Decepticon attack on Chicago at the film's climax, Sam's girlfriend Carly pointed out to Megatron that as long as Sentinel was around, he would be less than nothing. This goaded Megatron into attacking Sentinel just as he was about to finish off Optimus. With Sentinel incapacitated, Megatron proposed a truce with Optimus, agueing that they would be nothing without each other. Optimus however found no agreement in the the truce and promptly decapitated Megatron with his energon battle axe However, in the film's novelization, after Sentinel Prime is killed, he instead asks Optimus to let him leave Earth and return to Cybertron's remains, saying that he is tired of the war. Optimus is initially skeptical, but after Megatron offers to let Optimus shoot him with Sentinel Prime's gun as an alternative, he allows the badly damaged Decepticon to leave, ending the war. ''Transformers Animated'' As revealed in "Transform and Roll Out", Megatron had spent 4 million stellar cycles (years) in search of the Allspark. Even though he found it, Megatron was betrayed at the beginning of the series by Starscream, who planted an explosive device on his back. Due to the explosion that crippled the Autobots craft, Megatron's lifeless body crashed on Earth, contracting "space barnacles," while his disembodied head was found in rural Michigan by a young Isaac Sumdac. Megatron's head subsequently became a keystone for Sumdac's various robotic creations, which he used to help convert Detroit into a technological metropolis within the next 50 years. His head was not reactivated until "Home is Where the Spark Is", when Sari used her Allspark Key to open her father's door to his lab. The surge of the key's power reached Megatron's head, putting him back online. Upon reactivation, he immediately found out that it was Starscream who betrayed him, and immediately plotted payback, but needed a body to do so. When he found out that the Autobots were on Earth, he took control of one of Sumdac's prototype pocket bots and sent it to their hideout — an abandoned automotive plant. Using the pocket bot, Megatron hacked the plant's automated systems to try and kill the Autobots, but his plan failed, and he would have been discovered by the Autobots if it weren't for Bulkhead accidentally destroying the pocket bot. In "Blast from the Past", he revealed his existence to Prof. Sumdac while he was repairing Sari's tutor-bot and the future Dinobots, which were accidentally destroyed by Bulkhead. Even though Sumdac wanted to tell the Autobots, Megatron convinced him that he was an Autobot and didn't want the real Autobots to see him in his weakened state. Eventually, Sumdac repaired the Dinobots with Megatron's "help". The Dinobots went on a rampage, got their new Cybertronian-like forms, and Megatron got his second taste of what Sari's key could do. He then proceeded to tell the Dinobots that the Earth cars were malevolent fossil feeders and the Autobots were even worse, sending them on another rampage. In "Nanosec", he told Sumdac to hurry up with building a body and that he required Destronium (a play on the words cybertonium, the stuff all Cybertronians are made of and require in G1, and Destron, the Japanese name for the Decepticons), but the only Destronium available was across town, and if it wasn't delivered in under 10 minutes, then it would be futile. Upon hearing this, and seeing a test run with a super-speed suit developed by Sumdac Systems, Megatron secretly bailed petty thief Nino Sexton out of jail and supplied him with the super-speed suit, paying him to deliver the Destronium to him. Both Megatron and Sexton (now calling himself Nanosec), however, were unaware that if Destronium were moved at high speeds, it would become unstable, volatile, and catastrophically explosive. At the same time, Nanosec was unaware that the side effect of the suit's speed-enhancing ability was the wearer's rapid aging. Within minutes of continuously using the suit, Nanosec aged into an elderly man and was shortly apprehended while Bumblebee, using his rocket boosters and aided by Bulkhead and Prowl, disposed of the Destronium just outside Earth's atmosphere before it could explode and potentially take most of Detroit with it. During "Sound and Fury", Megatron created Soundwave, originally a musical toy he created for Sari's birthday — even though his actual reason for creating Soundwave was to create a new body when Sari used her key to upgrade it. However, Sari used her key too many times and gave Soundwave a spark, and after hearing about this, Megatron recruited him to destroy the humans, all other organics, and the Autobots, whom Megatron said were "traitors who live to serve the humans." After Lugnut and Blitzwing arrived on Earth during "Lost and Found", Megatron initially waited to see if they were truly loyal. After Lugnut and Blitzwing's battle, Megatron denounced Blitzwing as unstable and Lugnut truly loyal to the Decepticon cause, and spent the rest of the episode communicating exclusively to Lugnut, who Blitzwing thought was even more insane than himself. In "Nature Calls", space barnacles wreaked havoc in a mining area outside Detroit, assimilating with a construction vehicle and becoming a techno-organic monster. The monster was defeated by Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari using hot water sprayed from a fire hose in the mine. It was revealed that the space barnacles had latched on Megatron's body, which crashed in the vicinity 50 years ago. Shortly after the space barnacles were destroyed, Sumdac found Megatron's body lying by the river and brought it back to his lab. During the "Megatron Rising" saga, Megatron got impatient with Sumdac since he hadn't had much progress in repairing his body. Then he tried to communicate with Lugnut again, even though he and Blitzwing were with Starscream, who also thought that Lugnut had gone insane. After having his signal detected, Megatron received an unexpected visit from Starscream, who, even though he had the upper hand, didn't do anything except talk to Megatron. Then when Bumblebee burst in, Megatron used the lab's robotics to throw Starscream and Bumblebee outside and convinced Sumdac that he should complete his body to "help" his so-called "Autobot brothers". Lugnut and Blitzwing then flew in, and Blitzwing found out that Lugnut wasn't insane, then placed Sari's key (which they stole from Ratchet) into Megatron's head, resulting in him being resurrected into his new Earth mode. Upon his reawakening, Megatron defeated the other Autobots, "killed" Starscream and led Lugnut and Blitzwing to Dinobot Island to retrieve the Allspark. When they arrived, Megatron immediately battled Optimus and both combatants ended up inside the Autobots' ship, rekindling their past struggles. When Megatron got hold of the Allspark, he placed it in his own spark chamber, giving him more power. Even though he had the upper hand, Sumdac attempted to take him down by disrupting his equilibrium circuits, which distracted Megatron long enough for Optimus to disperse the Allspark and seriously damage Megatron. But while Megatron failed in his quest to acquire the Allspark, he succeeded in kidnapping Sumdac and downloading an incomplete design spec for a Space Bridge. In "The Elite Guard", Megatron put in motion his plans to create a Space Bridge, so that his forces could transwarp to Cybertron and conquer the planet from within. During construction, Megatron found an Allspark fragment in one of Sumdac's worker robots. In "Mission Accomplished", the Allspark fragment-revived Starscream repeatedly tried to destroy Megatron, only to be repelled each time. Using a tachyon transmitter stolen from the Elite Guard's ship, Megatron sent a message to his fellow Decepticons, letting them know of his return. In "A Fistful of Energon", upon hearing of Starscream's escape from the Autobot Elite Guard, Megatron put out a bounty on the fugitive Decepticon. In "Rise of The Constructicons" Megatron recruited Scrapper and Mixmaster to build the Space bridge, coercing them with a supply of oil. During the "A Bridge Too Close" two-part special, Megatron officially initiated the Constructicons into the Decepticon ranks. When he realized that his Space Bridge was still not in spec, he received word from Shockwave that Cybertron's best foremost Space Bridge expert was none other than Bulkhead, whom he kidnapped and threatened with a Headmaster unit. In part 2, he battled Starscream, his clones and the Autobots at the same time, telling the Autobots about his plan to conquer Cybertron while the Autobots are at their weakest. Unfortunately, the Allspark fragment he got from the beginning of season 2 wasn't enough to power the Decepticon Space Bridge, so he used the fragment in Starscream's head for more power, but he overloaded the power core and sent himself, Starscream's head, a revivedOmega Supreme, and the Space Bridge equipment through, ending up drifting in space with Starscream's head; the two arguing amongst themselves. However, during "Transwarped", Starscream freed Megatron from his stasis cuffs by shooting a sonic laser from his mouth. An offline Omega Supreme suddenly appeared and Megatron took control of him by using Starscream's head. He attacked the Autobots after transwarping back to Earth to prevent them from exposing Shockwave's cover. After Prowl severed his control of Omega, Megatron battled and easily defeated Optimus. He was then trapped by Starscream and they, along with Omega, wound up transwarping randomly across the universe, courtesy of the plasma dynamic thruster Bumblebee placed on Omega. By the time they managed to get the thruster off Omega, they found themselves in the middle of space with Lugnut drifting towards them. After picking up Shockwave once he had acquired Arcee, Megatron transwarped Omega to Earth's moon to begin his master plan: the construction of Omega Supreme clones. With Lugnut in possession of the activation codes, Megatron entered one of the clones to personally oversee the destruction of Earth's Autobots before focusing on Cybertron. However, Optimus Prime, wielding the Magnus Hammer, managed to disable the clone Megatron rode in, forcing the Decepticon leader to enter the battle himself. During the course of the conflict, the clones were revealed to have been rigged by Starscream to explode, with Megatron and Detroit ending up caught in the explosion. It was only through Prowl and Jazz's "Processor Over Matter" recovery of the Allspark and Prowl's sacrifice that the explosion caused by the final clone was contained, saving Detroit from total destruction. Surviving in spite of heavy damage to his body, Megatron made a vain attempt to destroy Optimus, only to be knocked to the ground by a swing from the Magnus Hammer. Megatron told Optimus to finish him, but was spared (he only smashed his fusion cannon), so that he would face punishment for his war crimes on Cybertron. ''Transformers Prime'' main article: Megatron (Transformers Prime) '' War for Cybertron Megatron's Character in ''Transformers *In every Transformers variations, he is the Decepticon leader. However, in the live-action films, The Fallen is the true ruler. But he still has control over the Decepticons. *He is the most powerful Transformer and considered the most challenging Decepticon, except in the first Transformers series and the Unicron trilogy of Energon, Armada, and Cybertron, where Unicron is considered the most powerful Transformer. *He is the arch-enemy of every Autobot, especially Optimus Prime. *His leadership of the Decepticons is often challenged in the Generation One series and the show Transformers: Animated by the traitor Starscream. In the G1 series' first TV show, Megatron trusted Starscream for the first two seasons, but in the G1 movie, he was transformed into Galvatron and destroys Starscream, but he returns as a ghost and torments Galvatron. In Transformers: Animated, Starscream was only trusted for a very short known time (although since Animated began several years, possibly even millenniums, Starscream might have been trusted for a long time). In the live-action films, although not much of Starscream's character is shown to the audience in the films, the live-action film continuity Starscream still wishes to be Decepticon leader and overthrow Megatron. *Megatron will search for a prized possession if it plays a sole purpose in a Transformers show. In the G1 series, he looks for the Matrix of Leadership, which is extremely powerful and can destroy any Transformer (also a fact of the Matrix of Leadership not important to Megatron is that it marks who the leader of the Autobot is). In the Unicron trilogy, in the show Cybertron, he looks for the four Cybertronian keys so that he and the Decepticons will conquer the universe. In the live-action movies and the Animated TV show (which aired on Cartoon Network), he looks for the All Spark, in both shows, the All Spark is a cube that both has information of Cybertronian history and one piece of the All Spark will bring a dead Transformer back to life. *Megatron has tiny glass platings over his eyes *A lot of Megatron's goals resemble Adolf Hitler's goals. Both are supremacists believing that only the race they control is the only superior race, order massive massacres of several people, attempt to steal energy or natural resources, and battle against their own species. *Megatron actually sang in a commercial for the Hub channel's summer line up, a heavy criticism by some fans that this is against his menacing heartless character. Others find it hilarious. Gallery MegatronP.png New armor Megatron.png|Megatron with his new armor in Prime Video Category:Transformers Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Giant Robots Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gunmen Category:Warmonger Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fighter Category:Anime Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Bombers Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hasbro Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Terrorists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Robots Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:MAD Villains Category:Usurper Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Sequel Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Decepticons Category:Beast Wars Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Fascists